Happy Birthday
by Tuxedo Stan
Summary: It's valentine's day, as well as Ayame the ramen girl's nineteenth birthday. What better way to spend it than a romp in the sack with her boyfriend?  Lemony goodness, lemony language, possible fluffy moments, AU


_A/N~ This. This is a lemon. I've never written one before, and *cough*unfortunately*cough* I haven't had sex with anyone yet. All I know about sex comes from health class, porn, masturbation, and research. I apologize for any physical inaccuracies, and the only reason I'm pointing this out is because I'm very welcome to advice on any misunderstandings of sex on my part. It's also short and I rushed the ending because I'd no idea how to end it. Okay, I'm going to end this tangent. Um… enjoy?  
_

"Dad, calm down, you're acting like I'm going to find a prostitute or something." I shuffled towards the door, checking the clock nervously.

"I can't help it, you know me." He chuckled and smiled wistfully at me. "It gets lonely around here without you."

He knew where I was really going, didn't he? He must have, otherwise he would have been asking for specific details of where I'd be spending the night.

"You know what, don't worry about me. You go out and have fun." He hugged me tightly, refusing to let go. "My little 19 year old."

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you too." He let go and backed up. "Call me when you're going to be coming home."

"Don't worry, I will." I smiled at him anxiously and hurried out of our apartment and into the hallway, where my 17 year old boyfriend was leaning against a wall, playing with his keys. "Well look who it is!"

His face lit up and he gave me his signature obnoxiously charming smile, stepping towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hey there, birthday girl." He kissed my forehead. "Ayame, Ayame, Ayame, lying to your own father tonight, huh?"

"Shut up." I grinned and put my hands on his shoulders. "I've already been legal for a year, I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Pedophile," he sang.

"Jailbait," I sang back, pulling away and holding his hand as we started towards the exit of the building.

"So how's your day been? Haven't seen you since lunch."

"It's been good. But tonight's been on my mind for weeks, and I've just been too excited…" I giggled when he licked his lips.

"This night's been on my mind since I met you when you were a hot 16 year old and I was a sexy 14 year old."

"You're incredibly humble, I'm impressed."

He sighed and shook his head, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we entered the brisk cold of mid-February. "All I'm trying to say is that you're incredibly attractive. It's a compliment."

"I don't even know who you are."

"Thanks, captain rudeface."

"Nice ass."

"Nice subject change."

"Nice face."

"Nice tits."

"Nice sideburns." As soon as I said that, he reached up with his free hand to smooth them out and grinned.

"They are my pride and joy."

"Don't ever get rid of them, they're sexy as hell." I stopped him short and stood on my tip toes for a kiss. His six foot four inch frame was one thing that did often get in the way. He just stayed standing up straight, looking down at me with an amused expression on his face, one eyebrow raised.

"Why are you so short?"

"Why are you so tall?" I stretched my neck even more . "Please? For the birthday girl?"

"It's also valentine's day."

"So what?"

"So what if I'd rather save the kissing for when we get there?" His turquoise eyes flashed mischievously, causing me to shake my head.

"You're an asshole." I couldn't keep from smiling when Bardon gave that familiar wink and finally leaned down for me to kiss him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He rested his forehead on mine and looked me straight in the eyes. "Just so you know, sex isn't all I'm thinking about. I love you."

"I know," I muttered, kissing him again. "I love you too."

"Come on." He pulled away quickly and ran towards the grocery store up ahead, leaving me in the dust.

"Bardon! What the hell is wrong with you?"

He just turned around and stuck his tongue out at me like a five year old.

Yeah. That was my boyfriend alright.

So I just smirked and bolted towards him, jumping up and trying to tackle him once I caught up. Bardon hopped away at the last minute, giggling, and I chased him into the grocery store where he dashed into an aisle so that I couldn't find him.

"Oh, you think you're so smart, you fucker…" Jogging through the aisles, I kept my aisles peeled for the evasive blonde smartass.

"Ayame! C'mere!" He shouted from the pharmacy section.

"Aha" I punched a fist into the air and skipped over to him triumphantly. "I win!"

"You win nothing." He shoved me playfully and chuckled. "But you do get to pick your lube."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?" I moved right in front of him and backed up so that my ass was against his crotch. "Well let's see."

"Why must you torture me?" He grabbed my hips and kept me where I was as I felt him getting hard.

"Ooh, this one looks good. It's supposed to be extra good for women." I bent down to get it, Bardon letting go of my hips.

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Only if you wanna get kinky."

"Are we ever not kinky?"

"True." We glanced around for anyone we knew, then slowly approached the registers. "Wait! Condoms!" He immediately slapped a hand up to his mouth, and I collapsed into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Try saying that a little louder next time." I snorted and his face turned completely red. "We don't need them, I'm on the pill."

"Oh right. So I'm not just obnoxious, I'm retarded."

"Go wait outside if you want," I giggled. "I don't think you need to be embarrassed further."

"What the hell is there a toothbrush in here for?" Bardon called from his living room.

"I'm gonna need one tomorrow morning!"

"Right, right, right." A split second later, he appeared in the doorway, grinning cockily.

"Normally that smile makes you look like a douche," I commented as I continued watching TV and he slipped under the covers next to me, immediately starting to kiss my neck. "But it's sexy today."

"Look who's talking," he muttered.

Just as I turned the TV off and turned to face him, his lips moved to mine as he straddled me, his right hand underneath my shirt, and his left trying to unbutton my pants. Our tongues were furiously invading each other's mouths, and as he struggled with mine, I had his sweatpants off in seconds. I could feel the smile creeping onto his face, making it hard for me to keep the kiss going without laughing. Luckily, I was instantly transported away from that idea when his cold hand pushed a cup of my bra just enough so that he could pinch and yank on my nipple.

His lips moved down to my neck, where he kissed, sucked, licked, and bit without any sort of reservations, and my own mouth made its way to his left ear, which I gave the same treatment.

It was the best feeling in the world, although many people might think otherwise. We were lucky to have discovered about a week after starting to date that we both loved it rough.

"Hold on." I pushed his face away abruptly, wiping my mouth.

"What?" Bardon couldn't mask his disappointment at what seemed like my sudden reconsideration of the situation, moving his hand involuntarily towards his crotch.

"I usually go down on you first…" his frown quickly turned into a smile when my pants came off, my panties following. "Today it's your turn."

"Hey." He winked and came closer, using two of his fingers to warm me up- but torturously keeping them from touching my clit. "I'm game for anything today."

Bardon lowered his head and dove tongue first into me, not holding back at all, causing me to shiver- just the way he knew I liked it. My fingers grasped his hair tightly as I started thrusting against his face, moaning loudly. "God, yes!" His turquoise eyes stared up at me as he grunted in response. Thanks to our months of experience, he already had me coming closer and closer to my first orgasm- but I wanted it now. "More!"

His tongue was buried inside of me as far as he could get it, and as he continued sucking and kissing, he took his right thumb and rubbed my clit roughly.

"Bardon!" I bucked wildly against his face as I came, and when it was all over, I relaxed and watched him slowly stand up to remove his boxers and lie next to me.

"I'm always good at that, I'm the best at it, you can't deny that," he muttered, kissing me passionately. When he was horny, he was always braggy. "Okay then…" He stroked his hard cock a few times before I took over, at first stroking as slowly as possible, kissing him again. As the kiss became deeper, my strokes became faster, and soon enough he was moaning into my mouth.

"What? Slower?"

He was oblivious, and moved his mouth and hands down to my chest, ripping my bra off and tossing it aside.

I ran my fingers through his shaggy blonde hair, stroking as fast as I could and applying a light squeeze right under the knob- it was his absolute favorite thing.

"'Yame," he whimpered. "Fuck yes… oh shit, oh shit, yeah…" I could feel his climax was coming, and, as I had other plans for him, let go of him. "What? No!"

"Yes." I sat up and spread my legs, rubbing myself a little.

"Then what – oh." His grin was soon plastered on his face again as he saw the mischievous look I was giving him. I'd been hinting at this for a while, but we'd never actually done it yet. "Are we doing what I think we're doing?"

"What's your favorite number?"

My boyfriend licked his lips eagerly and lied down, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of what was coming.

Soon enough, we were positioned so that my face was right over his dick, and his face under my pussy, which he couldn't keep himself from licking.

His cock was still hard, and I performed a move that I loved to use whenever I sucked him off- I licked it from the bottom straight up to the top of the head, then plunged it into my mouth. It twitched when I finally managed to get my lips to the bottom of it, and Bardon let out a cry of satisfaction when, out of nowhere, he came right into my throat.

"Oh god, Ayame…" he moaned happily, then pulled my hips down, attacking my clit with his tongue.

"Bardon! Oh…" I rocked back and forth, deperate to keep the shocks of pleasure going. Unfortunately, as my lust took over my body and I was rocking uncontrollably, one last suck from him had me coming.

"We're not done yet," he murmured when I rolled onto my back, and straddled my hips. "We're getting to what we came for… god, I love you."

"Let's do it." I yanked his head closer to kiss him roughly yet quickly. "I love you too. Now just fuck me," I whispered in his ear, which got him to stop rubbing the head of his cock against my slit and thrust inside.

It was much less painful than I expected.

In fact, it wasn't very painful at all.

It slid in smoothly and pleasurably, and I found myself moaning for him to keep going nearly immediately.

He didn't need much encouragement to continue thrusting, slowly gaining speed, as he sucked on my tits and rubbed my clit slowly, with one hand stroking my hair.

"Fuck! Harder!" I yelled, wrapping my legs around his waist to encourage him along. "Oh god, oh god…"

"Shit," he breathed as he kissed me. "I thought - "

"Harder!" I moaned louder. "Fuck- my cunt- harder!"

"Holy fucking other of god, _yes_!" He shouted as his thrusts came quicker and rougher.

My arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, keeping his face close to mine, and without even kissing, our tongues had found each other. "Bardon," I whimpered.

"Yeah?"

"I-" I was almost out of breath when my third orgasm of the night hit me. "Oh god, yes, yes!"

He kissed me again roughly, then set his head on my chest and licked and bit my nipple as he started to move even harder, moaning. "Holy fucking shit!" He cried when I felt him come inside of me.

All he could do was grin at me when he pulled out and collapsed next to me, breathing raggedly.

"Happy birthday," he muttered. I just laughed.

"Tired?"

"A little." His eyes were closed, and he was still smiling as I rested my head on his shoulder. "You?"

"Nah." Of course, I was straight up lying. I was breathing even more heavily than he was, and my body certainly wasn't going to be doing any heavy lifting anytime soon.

"You're the worst liar I've ever met."

"No way," I protested. "Look who's talking!"

Bardon let out a guffaw and kissed the top of my head. "Fine, we both completely suck."

"So I guess you had fun tonight?"

"Fun is an understatement."

"My feelings exactly."

"I've never been so glad in my life that you aren't like your dad."

I let out an obnoxiously loud guffaw, knowing exactly what he meant, and sharing the sentiment. Waiting for marriage sounded unbearable now. "But even worse, we probably would never have gone as far as we had before tonight," I pointed out. "Which basically means everything _but_ sex."

"Ugh!" Bardon groaned and clapped his hands over his ears. "Don't even joke about that."

"So we would just be sitting there masturbating for years."

"I think you're describing your life," he laughed.

"I should slap you."

"Bring it."

"No, I'm a good person. And what teenager has never gotten themselves off?"

"Nick."

"As in your older brother? He's 21. And not a virgin."

"And single. Maybe we should set him up with your dad."

"Ew!" I cried, squeezing my eyes shut and whacking him in the arm repeatedly while he cracked up. "Stop talking about my dad!"

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm just delirious cause I just got laid by some ridiculously hot girl and it was awesome… ah, crap."

"Hm?" My head was on his shoulder again, my eyes shut.

"I'm hard again. Why does this always happen?"

"Maybe because you're so horny?"

"That would explain it." He paused. "What happens if you get knocked up?"

"Probably abort it. It's unliklely though. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Bardon though for a moment, then put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you. For tonight I mean."

"Any time. We'll have to do it again soon," I chuckled. "I love you."

"Love you too, 'Yame. Happy birthday."


End file.
